The present inventor has previously created, manufactured and sold a highly successful wall hanger particularly designed for use for hanging objects on masonry walls. The hanger comprises a cylindrical body of molded plastic having flanges at either end and a central bore extending from an open end at the front face of the body into the body where the bore terminates short of its rear face. The bore is designed to frictionally receive and guide a case-hardened, headed nail as it is hammered into the masonry which may be brick, concrete, cement, stone or any similar substance. For proper guidance of the nail, the body must be held with its rear face against the wall as the nail is driven into the wall. It is dangerous to hold the body in place with the fingers while the nail is driven since several quite strong hammer blows are required and almost invariably the hammer does not hit true and slips to one side which can seriously injure the user's fingers. In that prior system, which is still enjoying marked commercial success, I devised a separate handle made of plastic having at one end open jaws, which snapped around the hanger body between the flanges. Thus the user grasped the handle at a position remote from the hanger body and was safe from being struck as the nail was driven into the wall. This system works extremely well but a significant problem manifested itself in that the handle was easily lost and without it, it was so dangerous to hammer a nail into a masonry wall that remaining hangers were unused. One could hold a hanger in place with needle nosed pliers but should the hammer slip and strike the pliers, the user's fingers were injured almost as badly as if struck directly by the hammer.
Thus an object of the invention is to provide a masonry wall hanger which has an integral handle molded to the hanger body but with a frangible connection which permits the ready separation of the handle from the hanger body after the nail has been driven fully into the wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hanger body at each end of the handle whereby a single handle serves two hangers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide two different types of hangers at the opposite ends of the handle, one, for example, being designed for hanging heavy objects, such as a relatively large picture or a mirror, on the wall and the other for hanging small objects.
A further object is to provide a cap for a multi-nail hanger to cover the nail heads.
Other objects and their attendant advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.